lotrofandomcom-20200224-history
Emote
One of the reasons many people choose MMOs as their game choice is the ability to immerse yourself in a world other than our own and be exactly who you want to be. To do that you need to express yourself. Turbine lets us do that with an entire range of emotes so you can let folks know how you feel and even be a bit silly if the mood hits ya. Here's a list of available emotes in Lord of the Rings Online: Shadows of Angmar to help you be you! Emotes */angry - Sets your mood to angry */beckon - Call someone over to you. */beg - Get down on your knees and beg a friend for help. */bio - Signal to your fellowship you need to take a 'bio' break and 'quick'... or else. */bored - Show your boredom with events or another player. */bow - Bow down graciously to a friend. */cheer - Cheer for your Fellow or for anyone in the area. */confused - Indicate to players around you that you are confused. */cough - You cough. */cower - You cower in fear. */crazy - Indicate that someone is crazy (a few mugs short of a barrel). */cry - You blubber like a baby. */dance - Clap your hands and tap your feet it's time to boogie! */dance1 - Show off special dance move. Michael Jackson wishes he had these moves. */dance2 - Show off another special dance move. Broadway here you come! */dance3 - Show off yet another special dance move. Groovy baby! */dance_dwarf - A special dance that could only be learned during the Summer Festival. */dance_elf - A special dance that could only be learned during the Summer Festival. */dance_hobbit - A special dance that could only be learned during the Summer Festival. */dance_man - A special dance that could only be learned during the Summer Festival. */drink - You drink! A lot if you're a Dwarf. */dustoff - Wipe the road dust off of your nice duds. */eat - You eat! A lot if you're a Hobbit. */faint - You fall to the ground and fait dead away like a drama queen. */flex - Show off those guns... err muscles for all to see! */flirt - Flirt with another player... just not with yourself... that's just sick. */handstand - You perform a death-defying one-armed handstand. */hug - Hug your neighbor. You know you want to. */impatient - You let your Fellows know they're taking too long and need to get a move on. */kiss - Blow a kiss to a friend... or enemy (it confuses the heck out of them). */kneel - You kneel to honour a worthy figure. */laugh - You laugh at the guy kneeling before Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. (Or at anyone really). */liedown - You lie on the ground. */look - You look around to see who's watching you. Paranoid much? */mock - You mock someone... who no doubt deserved it. */mourn - You mourn the loss of a friend, or of a mining node. */no - No means no! */pick - You pick a wedgie. Preferably your own. */point - You point at something. Or at nothing. */pose - Pout baby pout! The camera loves you! */pushups - Show off your mad pushup skills. */roar - Roar at the top of your lungs. I can't hear you! No really... I can't. */rude - Make a rude gesture to the guy doing one handed pushups. */sad - You're sad. Maybe because that other guy was just rude to you. */salute - Salute your Fellows with respect. */scratch - You scratch yourself. Be careful where there are kids about! */scold - You scold someone. Probably that guy that just scratched himself. */shakefist - You shake your fist in defiance. Of what, only you know. */shrug - You show your indifference. */sigh - You sigh in frustration or adoration. */sit - You sit. If there's a chair nearby you sit in it. Careful... them be some magic chairs! */smackhead - You smack yourself in the head. */smoke - You smoke the pipeweed in your pipe. No it's not that kind of weed! */smoke1 - You choke on your pipe. Who would have thought smoking was bad for you? */surrender - You surrendor to your friend. */talk - You talk... with your hands too. */tantrum - You throw a pitiful childish temper tantrum. */thank - You thank your friend or folks around you. */wave - You wave to someone you see or to the world in general. */yes - You agree! Moods To make sure you get your point across you'll want to first set the mood. Handy for role-playing, and fun to play around with, moods are yet another way LotRO immerses you in Middle-earth. */mood_angry - You're mad and you ain't gonna take it no more! */mood_apprehensive - Hmmm... how much do you really want to do this? */mood_calm - Dude, just chill. */mood_confused - What the? */mood_fearful - A mood you may find yourself in when you see a mouse! */mood_happy - Rejoice! You're in Middle-earth! */mood_mischievous - Now where did I put that fake dookie? */mood_sad - Bummer dude. Just bummer. */mood_sleepy - G'night. */mood_solemn - It's gloom and doom time. */mood_surprised - EEK! Category:Game Systems